A Blessed Life 2
by DC Chroma
Summary: Read the story of a man who underwent a 180 turn to his bleak outlook of life. Now he and his lover wishes to share to you, all their ups-and-downs together. Now come, let us not make them wait. (Mob Talker story. Don't question what this story is.) (I recommend you read the first one before this) (I N H I A T U S)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Life**

I kept thinking to myself to a certain question and I want to ask it to you all as well, if you could go and meet your younger self and tell them what will happen to them in the future, would your younger self believe you or dismiss it as nothing more then just one measly joke? I thought about it when I first met her, at first I thought that the young me would believe what I would say, that I'll die alone with nobody to share my ups and downs.

But as time went on, the thing I would say to my past self, became more and more uncertain. Would he believe me when I say that I found the best of friends to three morons and found my other half in trying to keep my friendship with them? I do not know if they'll even believe me at all, I am not certain what would they think of it... Hehehe, even I don't understand my old self.

Maybe because I tried to take the chance, thinking that nothing will happen... I have never been so happy to being so wrong!

My apologies, I ranted a bit too much that I forgot to introduce myself. My full name is Chrome Aiden Leonardo Donovan, you can call me whichever you prefer, 26 years of age, born and raised in the Philippines as the third and youngest son of my family. The features I have? Well, I'm exactly six foot tall, raven-black hair styled to in a two by three haircut, dark brown eyes, tanned skin, more-so lighter thanks to the climate, and finally my black-framed glasses.

The profession I chose is a Pediatric Doctor, excelling at medicine, currently I am living in Los Angeles, California. I guess that's enough for an introduction, and I'm thinking that you want to know what I'm up to? Well, I went to Utah to discuss about a movie of some sort to the director in-charge of it. I've finished it up and was heading back to LA on my motorcycle.

The model? I think it was a... Yamaha... something-something number... Now I remember, a Yamaha FZ6! Well anyways enough about that, it took me about a couple of days for this 'trip' of mine, well to be specific about seven days, would have probably taken me two days but I decided to 'look around' by which I meant the director gave me a tour, it's quite rare of me to go to different places so why not take the chance? She wouldn't be too happy about it but maybe the sweets I bought for her should suffice... I hope... Did I just involuntarily gulped? Oh dear...

Who's she? Well, you'll find out or do you know her already? Well, I guess I can let that topic slide; I can't really do anything to you now, can I?

Now where was I? Literally where was I, oh right heading back to L.A from Utah, it'll only take two more hours I suppose, it helps that the view isn't really the same back in my home country. Also since you're here still, can I ask you another question? Would you sacrifice something if it meant to make your life better?... I did no regrets. You probably won't have any either.

Oh I'm finally here, that question must have taken a lot more time than I thought it should have, apologies. I lived in the more 'modest' and suburban part of Los Angeles and is currently heading there, in my time here I found that it was rather pleasant place to live in, not so much in the city with all the protestants... I want to see what all the buzz is about when I heard some rather disturbing things about them. Like the Anti-Fascist and Feminists, why are they still active? The things they're protesting against doesn't even exist anymore, I don't know why.

Every now and then I would see them in the park or in the streets with their face covered up like they're planning to rob a dollar store but I digress. They are starting to irritate me as they do the stupidest of things, what is their objective with all this nonsense? I'm starting to rant again, my sincere apologies. Ah, I finally arrived back home, I drove my motorcycle to the driveway then got off it, moving it to the garage once I opened it up with a remote control I kept in my pocket.

I'm rather nervous actually, do I use the entrance in the garage or the front door? Took me a couple of seconds before I decided to use the front door, the box of sweets at hand ready to negotiate... Um... Is she holding a bloody dinner knife? "You said that you will only be gone for two days." I heard her say as she looked menacing, maybe because she's holding a probable bloody knife, "Honey, I swear, I thought it was only two days as well when the director flipped the script on me."

"Now's not the time for jokes, dearest." she said in a chilly tone. She's Stella, as far as I know she doesn't have a family name. If she's keeping it from me, it's fine really, never been one to call other's by their family names or is it because I just really don't care but I digress. She has long gray hair that is tied into a ponytail, barely reaching her waist, gray eyes that is currently radiating malice towards me.

I involuntarily gulped there, she's about five foot, eight inches and a lean and curvy body shape and finally she's wearing a casual outfit which consisted of a white t-shirt and light gray shorts, a white apron stain with red, draped around her front... Is that stain the same as what's on the knife? If you cannot tell what is currently happening, she is mad, very mad. "Now tell me, did you have fun?" she said as she smiles though I'm fairly certain that's not a pleasant smile.

"I d-didn't really enjoy it, was... Um... Really boring." I said while gulping, she's terrifying when these types of things happen. I can't even think straight, "Are you sure about that?" she continued to probe as I nodded not trusting my words at the moment. She scrutinizes me, looking up and down trying to find anything out of place, her eyes landed on the box that I have on hand, her facade disappeared and was replaced with a curiosity-filled expression, I prefer her any other expressions then that cold fury I just witnessed.

"And what's that?" Stella asked as I tried to calm down a bit, "A g-gift, for you." I think I managed to give a hesitant smile and it didn't go unnoticed by her, "I'm sorry, but I kept trying to call you and you aren't even answering! I was worried sick that something bad might have happened to you!" Stella said as it made me feel very ashamed, evident by me rubbing the back of my head using my free hand, "Don't apologize, I have it coming." I finally recovered as I offer the box to her, "Here, as an apology."

It was rather odd, as we transitioned from hostility to serenity as she took the gift with a pleasant and happy smile, "Thank you, dearest!" she exclaimed as she went over to hug me, still wearing that whatever that stain is on the apron and still holding the same stained knife, "The stains." I coughed as Stella stopped dead in her tracks to process what I said, "What is it anyways?" It's really curious for me, did she stab a jar of jam or something? She looked down on her apron then the dinner knife she was holding.

"Um... It's jam." Nailed it. Wait a minute...

"What were you trying to make with it?" she looks like she might as well win the fidgeting contest with the way she's reacting, "Toast?" she answered in a more questioning tone rather than a statement... Is she kidding? Toast for lunch? She then flinched when I inhaled deeply and silently exhaled, "Is it that stupid loses weight dieting again?" I asked as she continues to squirm on her spot, I sighed as I just walked forward. She kept her eyes on me along the way; once I was close enough I wrapped her in an embrace.

It clearly caught her off-guard as she froze, then answered, "It still has carbohydrates though..." it does but one measly piece of bread isn't gonna cut it for lunch, "I've already told you a lot of times now, stop dieting. It's bad for you specifically being an actress and all." I said and went over to hug her for a couple of seconds and later, she returned the hug albeit more tighter, "You know I love you so much, right?" she asked as she looked into my eyes, "I love you even more so." I returned the sentiment and an added smile, "Really? How about you show it to me instead?" she said with a sultry look, our faces getting even closer until... Did her stomach just growl?

I laughed loudly and heartily as Stella blushed in harassment and infuriation then frowned as she tries to muffle her stomach by holding it, "That's not funny!" she exclaimed as I continued laughing, "Thats... What you get... For dieting!" I managed to say in between laughs, "You jerk!" she said but then noticed something then smirked, "Well, you'll have to deal with a stain for the rest of the day." she said rather smugly, I looked down on my white t-shirt to see it with a pink stain, "Jokes on you, I've been wearing this t-shirt for three days now."

"And I haven't showered today either." I said returning the smugness, this only made her puff her cheeks in annoyance, I then went to a small white board near the back area of the living room, it was divided into two, my side and Stella's side. It has a lot of tally marks, about 24 on her side and mine has 27, just add one more and there! It's now 28 for me, "I'm gonna catch up to you!" she said as she still has her cheeks puffed up, "I'll mark that day on my calendar, honey." I answered as I capped the marker back and placed it back from where I took it.

Then I heard my stomach growl as Stella looked at it, a grin slowly creeping up to her face, "I guess you're hungry as well." she said as I shrugged, "Might as well eat before taking a shower." I said as we both went to the kitchen, "I see you killed the jam." at the comment, I looked at my beloved girlfriend and saw she was rather sheepish, "What are you doing here anyways? It's my turn to cook." she said along with being sheepish, she also had a stern look which looked rather weird on her, it would look better on a friend we know.

"Wait, what day is it already?" I really don't remember, "It's Sunday." she said as her facial expression went back to normal, albeit still stern, "Oh, my bad." with that I went out of the room and into the dining room, not without having one last look at Stella, she looked quite happy, considering I'm hearing her hum a tune that I don't recognize whatsoever. Now before someone even says something about me being sexist, I'll explain myself, we had our times in the kitchen scheduled but she wanted more days to cook so she cooks on Mondays, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday while I take the remaining days. We had to bicker a couple of times before coming up with the desired scheduling so I don't see what's wrong if it was agreed upon.

Our afternoon at home is very much uneventful with the exception of what lovers would do... I'm getting the feeling you're giving me a certain type of look, we were just kissing, cuddling or bickering over the littlest of things. Though there was something to note when she and I had a conversation early in the evening, something about us heading to a party that one of her colleague will host next Friday in the evening. I really don't want to go but I got nothing much else to do aside from my job and I only work eight hours at my own clinic located in the city. So I agreed to it albeit hesitantly, I'm not much of an outgoing party person but I have to go, else I'll have to deal with some spunky bachelor making moves on my woman, I haven't proposed to her yet but still... Mine!

So the days passed by quite quickly, sorta boring here in the clinic, got nothing much to do except for doing paperwork and the occasional patient that needs consultation every five minutes or so. On Friday, the door of my office opened to reveal my secretary, a black-haired, light brown eyes, slightly tanned man, hey that sorta rhymed, "Ah, Michael, how can I help you?" he's a rather... charming fellow, I can't really think of anything on how to describe his personality without coming off as rude, so let it put it this way, he would follow errands I send him to do even the most of minute of details, How do I know this?

Well you can imagine it for yourself on how I did it, but still he's a good man. He's full name if I do remember him well enough is Michael Angelo, yes his family name is Angelo and his given name is Michael. Funny thing, when he first came to the clinic to apply for the job... I'm embarrassed to say this but I waited for him to finish introducing himself until he stopped altogether and looked at me a questioning look... Well what I would consider as his questioning look, considering he's more stoic than I am.

It was rather shocking and now it's a blot in my career and that I can't seem to get it out of my head... Ugh... Anyways, "Sir Donovan, we are running out of our medical supplies." he said once he got in and closed the door, "Already? How did we run out so fast?" I asked but didn't expect him to answer, "We did not run out, we're still inside." he said as it made me almost drop my head on the table, "Funny." I stated with a sarcastic tone, "Thank you sir." did I mentioned he doesn't catch on to sarcasm all that well?

"In all seriousness, why?" I inquired as I really wanna know what's eating up the supplies, "Sir, if you have forgotten, you said to donate them as part of the relief goods for the victims of the tsunami that struck in your home country." he said as my face lowered, seriously? That was months ago, "How much of our supplies did you give?" I'm starting to regret not saying the exact quantity to this secretary of mine, "About three-fourths, sir."

I will proceed to scream in my head now... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAA!

Okay, that was enough... During so I was very much quite as a mouse, inhaling deeply and exhaling it slowly as I clap my hand in front of me, then pointed it at him, "We've lost about 25% of our profits thanks to that, you know what that means, right?" I asked as he nodded, "It'll be cut from my salary." he said without any hint of dismay, or any emotions really, "Good... How many elements do we have in stock?"

"It's full as of now." Good, very good, have to make more of our supplies, "Order some more next Friday, as I'll be at the back room on Monday and Tuesdays to replenish our stock." I said as he nodded, "Understood." he said as he left me alone in my office, frankly, this isn't what I expected from my Friday afternoon, well I have somewhere else to this evening and that would be Stella's colleague's party... I better hope I can make a good impression... I think I just gulped in nervousness.

"So, dearest... Are you ready for the evening?" I heard my beloved girlfriend say as I was contemplating on which fedora hat I should wear... The white, gray, or black one? I wasn't really the type to worry about what to wear for any occasion but we are talking about a party Stella was invited to. So forgive me if I'm very indecisive right now, "What color do you think I should wear?" I asked as I presented the three hats to her. She looked absolutely gorgeous right now, with her attire completely blending to her milky white skin. She wore a gray tube dress that hugged her curves nicely and gray high heels, if I can estimate the height of it, I would say three inches at best and silver jewelries namely a pair of earrings and a necklace... Oh wait forgot to mention her gray hair is tied into a bun which I found rather adorable and beautiful.

"Hm, since we're matching, how about the gray one?" Stella asked as she looked at me from head to toe examining my white undershirt, gray suit, black tie, gray pants, and finally and surprisingly a black leather shoe, "Eh, okay then." I said as I placed the other two hats back where I took them from and placed the gray fedora on my head. I then looked at the stand mirror while adjusting my tie, I thought this things were uncomfortable before but surprisingly it's not, "How do I look?"

I said as I did a little modest pose, a smile crept up Stella's face as she says, "Like a swindler stealing young maidens' hearts." I have to admit, she caught me off-guard with that one as I flinched then felt embarrassed about the poetic compliment. She noticed this and giggled walking up to me slowly and gracefully and once she was close enough gave me a tight embrace, I returned the favor and even lifted her off the ground, she giggled once more as we gave each other a tender kiss.

We broke off seconds later as we looked at each other, I lowered her back to the ground as gently as I could, considering she's wearing high heels and all, "Now, how do 'I' look?" she emphasized 'I' as she did an effortless twirl, stopping at the first rotation, "Like a goddess." I immediately said as I heard her go 'awwe' and giggled, "Well, are we taking the car or the motorcycle?" she asked as she went to her make-up station applying her cosmetics, "Eh, I feel like you'll get smashed so, let's take the car."

"I absolutely will not!" she replied indignantly as she puts down her blush kit and looked at me angrily with puffed up cheeks, I wasn't really fazed by this maybe because she looked adorable like that or, "You haven't proven me wrong yet."

"Hmph!" she looked away from me, chin held a bit higher as she continued to apply more make-up, I think it was the eyeliner, "I'll be in the living room." I said while heading out of the bedroom but before I completely went out I heard her say, "Do not forget to give our munchkins their dinner as well." nodding in acknowledgement as I saw her looking at me using her mirror. I went downstairs and into the living room to be greeted by two one-year old Japanese Spitz', their name is Joey and Poofy.

Where were they a week ago? Well, Stella sent them to our local vet for their monthly check-up before I came back home, I was rather happy with the results as they were both healthy and active. Well back to the topic at hand.

Joey is the male and Poofy is the female. They can be distinguished from each other simply by their poofy tails, Joey's are smaller than that of Poofy's by which is... Well, poofier. They are mine and Stella's munchkins and we love them to bits, total sweethearts which I can bet they got from their late mother, Zoey. Their breed doesn't really get all that big, they're bigger than say pugs but smaller then a year old husky and that's when Japanese Spitz are full grown, so they're easier to take care of compared to the bigger breeds.

They were three of them in the litter and we gave the runt to Stella's little sisters, Chloe and Silk who is lives in Japan currently. Well in truth they really aren't related in blood but they see each other as sisters, it's kinda touching, really. Now back to the munchkins, they are really, really smart and that's putting it mildly, Stella and I haven't potty trained them yet we always see urine and poop in their little toilet bowls. Sometimes they know what we want them to do such as giving their paw, sitting, staying, etc.

Honestly, I'm rather nervous about the party... How can I make a good first impression? I've concentrated all this energy to petting them, which they didn't complain about and if they did, their complaint would be 'pet harder' but I digress. Anyways I filled their bowls with food and water, washing my hands with soap in the kitchen area as I heard Joey and Poofy eating their food. I pulled a silver pocket watch from my pants' pocket to reveal it was a little over 6:15, 15 minutes more and we'll be late.

"Honey, we'll be late for your colleague's party!" I shouted out to her once I was near the stairwell, "Wait five more minutes! I need to look my best alongside my beloved boyfriend!" she shouted back as I sigh, I would honestly think she would be different considering her 'race' but nope, all women are the same one way or another. They like to look their best every single day and I guess that's good and all but Stella's five minutes is exactly 30 minutes, if my conversion is correct. I hope I'm wrong.

Well good news, I am as she was in fact down in the living room with her gray purse hanging on her right shoulder which looked rather frail but don't be fooled, she can flip you on her back if you aren't too careful. I'm speaking from experience; I managed to catch myself before my back kissed the cold concrete floor. It also happened in public so... Tch... Yeah, hehehe... Anyways, where was I? Oh right, "Goodbye Joey and Poofy! Take care of the house while we are gone!"

We were in the car now, a red Tesla Model S, the window to the passenger seat was open allowing Stella and I to wave goodbye to our munchkins who was both sitting on the porch. Once she finished her goodbye, she closed the window and then I began to drive out of the driveway. Well, I guess this it, I inhaled deeply then exhaled as I close my eyes for two seconds. Once I opened it up, a smile began to form on Stella's lips as she noticed a glint she knows all too well and rather enjoyed.

It' Show Time!

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hello, there guys/gals. I'm back as I decided to make a Slice-of-Life story and what's the best way to do it? Making a sequel of my most popular work! And so I did and I want to know how you guys/gals think about it? Do you all like this type of writing style or the old one, the 'script' writing style? Let me know to help me decide how to write the next chapter.**

 **Also thank you for those who are still keeping tabs on me, I'm truly grateful. Also I have some news and if you haven't read my most recent profile entry, I was invited to a group formed by artists and writers who are big fans of the Minecraft mod, Mob Talker and wants to revive the fandom. I joined and well problems arise as like there's only eight of us there 'working' so if you would like to help make Mob Talker great again, PM me and I'll invite you to the Discord Server, yes you need Discord.**

 **Anyways I hope you all have a good day/night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Man He is Today**

Ah, pleasure to meet you. My name is Stella, born and raised in the world of Minecraft, yes, that child-like sandbox game where everything is cubed and pixelated. Well if you look at Minecraftia through a screen, yes but if you ever get to look at it with your own eyes, you might find that there are some 'normal' looking people there. What do I mean by that? Well it is simple, there are a lot of races there, Humans, Testificates, Zombies, Skeleton, Spiders, Creepers, Endermen, Slimes, etcetera, etcetera.

I know that you know all of the mobs so why bother listing them all... Hm... Hehehehe, he influenced me that thoroughly?... Do not take that out of context, DO NOT!...

Well anyways, they might look like monsters to you from a screen but over there, you are actually fighting real-life people. Well some of them are, there is like one out of a million chance for you to meet a 'humob' so I can assure you that you are not committing genocide with those EXP farms and if you are curious I am a Skeleton humob. You probably know what I look like as well since Chrome has introduced me already. So that gives me the right to tell you more about him.

He has that relaxed disposition about almost everything so he is rather comfortable to be around with, you can even talk to him about your troubles and he would listen well enough that you'll feel fine but it disappears whenever something agitating happen, such as when he feel excited, sad, or stressed and with the latter, he would sometimes lash out but once he realizes what he did he would feel apologetic and at times might worsen it even more. With that in mind I tend to avoid doing or saying anything to agitate him even more.

He was not like this before, who crumbles when stress is at it is heaviest but still that is good for anybody, the will to keep on working even with stress piled high. Other thing that changed about him was his expressions, before he was so stoic that him smiling widely is highly improbable and same goes for his other emotions, he does not really express it on his face so it is sometimes hard to tell what mood he is in. You can tell once it is too late so it is very tense when others talk to him, but now, you can read him like an open book.

I noticed it during our time when we recently went to Minecraftia, where he and Anna had a session devoted on just meditating, I was not able to join because I was busy with my family and duties of the like. When he came back to the castle... Oops, I forgot to tell you that my parents are king and queen of a kingdom full of Skeleton humobs and the castle was built by Chrome when he still was not aware of this 'hidden' world. Oh, almost forgot to tell you as well that Anna is the daughter of the boogieman of Minecraftia, Herobrine.

Her real name was Heroinebrine but changed it when she liked the name Chrome gave her a little bit too much and if I have to be honest about it, it is a better name. He really is great at giving names... Hehehehe, I wonder what we will name our future children? Oh do not give me that look, we might not have been married or even engaged yet but we have planned for it to happen and we are quite serious about it. We are already practicing taking care of children, how you ask? Well my biological big sister's child of course! We will talk about my nephew for another time, as for now, we are currently heading to a party my colleague decided to host after finishing a movie we were filming.

It was a pleasant trip, silent but not very uncomfortable, I looked at him to see his face molded to that of pure concentration. It still peeved me to no end that he managed to get his driver's license before I did and that was when I was trying to get one for months before I became an actress. Was my spatial awareness that bad? No, I think it is different when you are aiming at something moving than with a giant steel box with wheels with you inside it, "By the way, dearest."

"Hm?" he could only hum as his eyes were glued to the front of the car, "When should we visit my parents again?" I asked knowing that he could at least answer that, "Tomorrow, maybe." he replied quickly as it made me think for a bit, if I remember correctly that would be... Oh... "Tomorrow it is then also, dearest?" I asked, checking if he is still paying a little bit attention to me, "Hm?" he hummed once more as I nodded, "Get your suit ready back home at Minecraftia."

"W-what? Why?!" he asked as I giggled a bit, he really do not like suits, especially one made back home at least the one he is wearing right now is considerably much more comfortable. He can at least tolerate the clothing and last year I got him to bear with wearing neckties. If all my work undid itself, well I would be very depressed, it took like three years to make it so and I do not want to do it all over again.

Oh, we are already here, splendid! We walked away from the parking lot and went towards the front of a building.

"Are we in the right place?" I heard Chrome ask, "Yes, now come on. We are almost late!"

We then went towards the entrance of said building, noticing two bulky looking men wearing typical suits and an ear piece placed on one of their ears guarding the front area. We went close but suddenly we were stopped, "Invitation." one of them said as my boyfriend looked at me this in turn made me scramble around in my purse until I finally got what I was looking for. I presented the piece of card to the intimidating fellows as I saw one of them nod and gave us a wide enough berth to get inside.

Once we were inside, I noticed that Chrome is having one of those moments where he would walk with a restless stride, it seems very odd as he looked like he is dancing but at the same time just walking... I rather not worry about it anymore as my colleague and his wife greets us, "Ah, Stella! Welcome and I'm glad you could join the party!"

"And this must be your beloved boyfriend, Chrome." his wife said as our attention went towards him who looked a bit sheepish, "You know, Stella has been talking about you every chance she could get. Others gotten sick of it but I just find it so adorable, reminds me of myself and Michael during our younger days." she said as she hooked her arms with her husband and hugged it close. While she talked a small blush appeared on my cheeks while Chrome looked very embarrassed to say the least evident by him rubbing the back of his head, "Now, now, Cindy. We shouldn't keep them here longer than necessary, you're seat is number 12, go right ahead."

Why did Cindy have to mention that? Ugh...

Anyways, we seek to get away from the reception area and in to the party area to see quite a lot of people, I am not that surprised really, all of the people here are trying to keep up with appearances and well for me, I just want to get my boyfriend out of the house for once. That he agreed to come without being convinced otherwise, well the word 'shocked' would not put what I felt back then any justice, "Hey, honey. I think that Sasha is over there." Hm... Oh wow, she is! "Come on, let us go and say hello!"

I dragged him towards my big sister's table and on closer inspection I saw her husband, Gregori and of course their child Ivan, "Big sis!"

"Little sis!" Sasha stood up from her sit and immediately went towards me, both of us embracing each other since we have not met in like three months now, I heard Chrome and Gregori greeting each other and the former greeting little Ivan who babbled happily seeing him. Us sisters broke away from our hug and went towards our respective soul-mates and both of us were pleasantly surprised to see that we were sharing the table. We all took our seats as I took my nephew and held him in my arms.

Sasha looked exactly like me albeit taller and darker than me. I need to clarify that, she has long black hair which was tied into a into a pony-tail and her eyes is gray but a shade darker than mine and her skin is tanned very much so. She is currently wearing a long flowing silk dress that revealed a little bit of skin here and there, color is of the same shade as her hair. She, Gregori, and their child were all wearing matching pairs of formal outfit, however Ivan's pants looked a bit bigger maybe because of the diapers.

"Hello, little Ivan!" I said in a coddling tone as he would make excited babbling and sounds while he also would flail his arms up then back down, "Thank you for helping with my wife's delivery and my son's health." I heard Gregori say in a slightly rich Russian accent which was directed towards Chrome who hummed then gave a small and polite smile, "Oh you don't have to thank me. Was my job after all." he said as I heard my brother-in-law laugh rather heartily, "Ah, Sasha. I cannot wait for him to be my brother-in-law! He is an excellent man for your little sister, humble enough not to be blinded by pride and prideful enough not to be hindered by humbleness!"

That is actually a great quote, I should write that down, wait a minute... Chrome is already doing it, "Well, anyways how's you're job little sis?" I heard Sasha asked as I took my attention away from little Ivan by giving him to Chrome who started bouncing Ivan up and down on his knees, "Oh it is alright, sometimes it is stressful but it is always fun!" I answered to which she nodded, "So have you did it yet?" she added which caught me off-guard, I should have been expecting it but, alas, I did not, "N-no, we have not!"

"Did what?" Ah, my beloved boyfriend becoming as dense as a child when playing with one, "You know, 'it'!" I gave him an embarrassed look evident by my blushing, "Oh, that. Nope." he was then smacked on the chin by Ivan, "You haven't yet? I do not know if that is cowardly or disciplined of you." I heard Gregori say but was elbowed by my sister, "Shush, I don't want to hear that from you, who was sweating profusely before we even started our honeymoon!"

Ouch!

I saw Chrome giving one of his pity smiles while my face was full of mirth, Ivan was babbling and laughing not helping his father's case at all. Everything was getting settled until another colleague of mine appeared besides our table. Gregori, Sasha, and I had a face of exasperation and irritation while Chrome is... Well the same expression as Ivan's, curious and oblivious to the atmosphere. Reason for this is that he is so conceited and he badmouths a lot of people he thinks is 'below' him, and he have the hots for me.

"Ah, Stella, you're looking as beautiful as a pristine white rose under the moonlight."

I think I am about to barf... Hrmph!

"What do you want, Emilio?" I began with a tone of irritation simply because I do not like him, scratch that, I despise him. He was about to compliment big sister as well but held off as he noticed Gregori with a murderous look, which is a record in of itself, it takes a lot than just appearing for Gregori to have that look. In response he could only huff in annoyance by looking away indignantly then when he set his eyes on Chrome who had his head tilted along with Ivan's.

"And who is this absolutely drab and ugly lout?" he asked as we were about to blow from anger until I heard Chrome laugh which was joined by Ivan, "Have you been living under a rock?! Mirrors were invented even before your great-great-great grandparents were born, you should get one for yourself and take look at it! You might be surprised about the result!"

Pfft...

The three of us joined in on the laughter as that was the funniest roast I have heard, the mirth must have been multiplied especially when it was directed to Emilio, Ivan who was obliviously laughing along blew a raspberry at Emilio, "H-h-how dare you!" Emilio exclaimed while pointing an accusing finger which was shaking from anger, "I clearly just dared. Are you specially slow as well?" Chrome's comment made the three of us laugh even more so as our table's visitor could not handle it anymore and left, huffing indignantly.

We slowly calmed down and with great timing as the party started as well. The party itself was fun but I doubt the details would be entertaining to you all so I'll spare the trouble. We went back towards the parking lot, "Color me surprised, cause you just proven me wrong."

"Hah! I told you I would not get drunk!" I said pumping my free hand up in the air in a fist, "I cannot wait to add another tally when we get back home!"

"What are the two of you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Hm? Oh dear, there is like five men right behind us and they do not seem to be the least bit friendly, I went behind Chrome as I began rummaging through my purse for my phone and calling the police, "Erm... We've finished attending a party and we were about to head home. What about you fellas?" I heard my boyfriend say as I managed to contact the police, "Oh, we're just here to teach a few kids not to wander about during the night."

"Have you finish calling the police yet?!" I heard him whisper in desperation, "I just did, now hurry up and do something!" I whispered back in infuriation, this was supposed to be a wonderful and relaxing night! "Well what do we have here, a beautiful woman!" I heard as I was forced to turn around to see quite an ugly individual... Is that a bunch of puss on his face?! Ewewewewew!

"Hands off me!" I then proceeded to punch his diaphragm and with the opening I created proceeded to forcefully turn him around and Spartan-kicking him on the ground, "Yeet!" I then heard my boyfriend exclaim as he appeared at the fallen thug's side and kicked his head knocking him out completely, "That's for touching my girlfriend!" Awe, it warms my heart whenever he gets protective of me, he then looked at me with wide-eyes and began to reach for something in his coat.

I looked back as quickly as possible and saw one of the thugs about to tackle me to the ground, eyes widening as I prepared to take the hit, I then heard a 'whooshing' sound and then saw something gray shot through besides the left side of my head. The object that shot forward then landed on the thug's forehead which made him stop almost immediately and what is more, looked like he was clothes-lined as he fell on his back. The object went back even before he fell, I was relieved but I did not dare look back, trying to keep my eyes on the others.

"That was twice in a row that that she almost got hurt. No more mister nice-guy." I heard Chrome say as he walked ahead of me, in his right hand is a metallic bo staff that he had for 10 years now, he started spinning it around and about as the remaining thugs were inching closer towards him, "You should go hide, honey." I heard him say to which I nodded, we cannot possibly get out of this unscathed, well by 'we' I mean me.

I then heard the fight started to happen and as a curious person such as I, decided to look at it. Oh wow, that training back in Minecraftia was not in vain after all! He would duck and weave through fists, not entirely dodging everything but keeping his face and other vital parts protected. Thanks to his relationship with Anna, he got two gifts from her and one of them is the ability to make your skin as hard as Minecraftian obsidian, essentially making him a walking meat shield.

Oh dear, they pulled out the knives... Wait, want to see something neat?

"Hey, I remember that guy, he groped my ass while I was looking through a window of a clothes shop!" I yelled and pointed at one of the thugs, I then saw Chrome reacting how I thought he would react, every part of his body tensed in anger, his right hand gripped on the metallic staff until his knuckles turned white, veins popping from his head, "You did what?!"

Huh? What? Um... Did I see my soul mate just bite off the knife's blade? The thug who had his knife bitten out looked at the handle then to my boyfriend, who still had the blade in his mouth, growling in anger, "It better be worth it!" he said through his gritted teeth. He then spun on his heels to the right and with all of his strength swings the staff smacking the bewildered thug on the right shoulder knocking him out. Ew, I just heard the bones cracking I then noticed him spitting out the knife's edge... I can not wrap my head around on what just happened right now.

Everyone who witnessed this was dumbfounded and I am no exception. Chrome noticed the pause in the fight and relaxed, folding the staff back into its compact shape and hide it under his now wrinkled coat. The police then arrived which was the cue for me to snap out of it. We then explained everything to the officers as the thugs were apprehended and brought in to the police station, "You should have said that sooner." I heard my beloved say as we were driving back home.

It was already 11 PM, "I know but you going on a manhunt is bad for me and your career." I answered as I felt very tired, "I can get the career bit but why is it bad for you?" he asked as a smirk came upon my lips, "I would not get the time to spend with the man I am most desperately in love with!"

"Okay." What?

"Hmph!" I puffed up my cheeks that he just deadpanned me like that, "You are sleeping on the couch tonight." I stated as it only got a hum out of him. I give up! I folded my arms underneath my bust as I looked irritated beyond reason, I heard him giggle to which made me puff up my cheeks even more so, "I'm just kidding." I heard him say but I am resolved on sulking, "How about this, I'll do what you want as an apology?" he offered as I am very much tempted, looking a bit hopeful, "Make me breakfast in bed then."

"No! Do not make that joke!" I added immediately upon seeing a smirk on his face, he then giggled, "I won't." I regained my relaxed composure, sinking into my seat as I felt absolutely drained. We also got tomorrow to deal with, Ugh...

We slept like a log that night much to our relief. We would want to have all the rest we can get because tomorrow might be the most tiresome day for the both of us. I can guarantee you that much.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well that's that for now and I got nothing much else to say except for an announcement.**

 **If you have read the previous chapter's 'Author's Notes' you should know by now that I am working with a rather small group now called Mob Talker: Utopia who has a set goal of reviving the Mob Talker fandom by creating stories, comics, and hopefully in the near future an anime. If you are interested and want to support or help the group, just PM me and I'll give you an invitation to the Discord group. We need as much people as possible to make this work.**

 **If you are worried about being a bad writer or artist, don't sweat it. The group will support and even help you improve so do keep that in mind. Well anyways that is all, and thank you all so much, have a great day/night!**


End file.
